


Ghost Stories High School Years

by vampire_lovers_bite



Category: Ghost Stories - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampire_lovers_bite/pseuds/vampire_lovers_bite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satsuki finally manages to talk her dad into moving them back to the city where she had gone to elementary school, she hoped to finally fit in but when the ghosts she put to spiritual sleep back then wake up and begin to haunt the high school she now goes to. She has to find Reo, Momoko and Hajime again because she can't do it herself with only Keiichirou to help her. But will her old friends help her again after they narrowly escaped death the last time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost Stories High School Years

**Author's Note:**

> this is out of my mind from wondering what would happen with them in high school. I'm sorry if this sucks :/

I walked upstairs while carrying a box full of my books, most of them were on ghosts and things of the occult, Keiichirou was sitting on his bed while going through the contents of a box. This was the last box so I had no reason to yell at my little brother, so I simply smiled at him before I walked into my room. Our cat, Kaya, was curled into a ball on my bed, which made me roll my eyes as I set the box I has carrying down.  
"Having a nice nap Amanojaku?" I asked as I opened the box.  
"No, I was waiting on you to get in here. As soon as we came here I felt something you should be worried about"  
"What? Do you have a hairball?" I joked as I pulled out some books.  
"No, the old school house isn't standing anymore. Which means?"  
"Oh hell no. I'm done with spiritual crap"  
I shelved my books and shook my head, I started school tomorrow and I didn't need to lose sleep over worrying about those damn ghosts again. Amanojaku stood and stretched before he licked his paw.  
"Your dad should be home soon, he went to get groceries right?"  
"That's right" I looked at him.  
I put my other books, art supplies and other things on my bookshelf, I picked up my mom's old spiritual journal and stared down at it. In the years I had been gone, I had filled the blank pages with ghosts I had been putting to spiritual sleep where I had lived. I had to make my own journal when I filled Mom's, I unpacked the rest of my stuff. I was just closing my closet door when Dad walked in. He held a school uniform in his hands.  
"Here, I picked it up for you while I was out"  
"Thanks Dad"  
I took the uniform from him and laid it out on my bed, he left after he said that he had to go to work and that he'd be back later on. I walked over to the doors leading to the balcony that was attached to my room, I leaned against the railing and sighed softly as a breeze blew my bangs back a bit. I looked at the house next to mine, and blinked my eyes as I noticed Hajime with a girl in his room. I watched as he moved closer to the girl and grabbed her chin, I narrowed my eyes before I turned and walked back into my room. Keiichirou came in, dressed in his new school uniform. He smiled at me as I ruffled his purple hair, he walked over to my bed and picked up my uniform.  
"You should try it on Sis"  
"You think so?" I looked at him.  
He nodded quickly and pushed to uniform to me, before he left. I pulled off what I was wearing and started to get dressed in my uniform, pulling on the plaid skirt before the white collared button up. I tucked the shirt into the skirt and pulled on the tie, then I put the sweater on. I pulled on white knee socks and looked at myself in the mirror, in the years I was gone I actually got out of my training bra so most of my shirts fit badly now. Keiichirou came in and smiled brightly.  
"Sis! You look so pretty" He ran over and hugged me.  
"Thanks Keiichirou, remember. No bringing Kaya to school, we don't need him cursing your teachers and classmates"  
"Alright"  
After that, we both changed out of our uniforms and hung them up in our different rooms. I walked downstairs, cooked dinner and put away Dad's section in the fridge. I made sure Keiichirou was asleep before I went back to my room and laid down, pulling my covers on me until I heard a familiar laugh.  
"God Satsuki, you're so lame" Hajime chuckled.  
I sat up and looked at him, he was leaning against his railing. His black hair had gotten longer and he had earrings now, which made him look like a deliquent. He smiled at me in an easy going way until I got out of bed and walked over to the glass doors, I closed and locked them before I walked back to bed and fell asleep.

Keiichirou woke me up the next morning and I quickly got ready before I grabbed my bag, I slipped Mom's journal into my bag along with my own. I walked downstairs as I pulled my hair into a ponytail, I had ditched the braid I normally wore around my second year in middle school. Keiichirou looked at me from where he stood by the door.  
"Come on, we're going to be late"  
I slipped on my shoes before I left with Keiichirou, I walked him to his middle school since it was on the way to my high school. He waved as he walked inside, I looked back at Amanojaku when he ran over. He slowed to walk when he was near me, I let him walk beside me as I walked to school.  
"So, Satsuki. You still don't believe me about the ghosts do you?"  
"I think it's possible but I don't want to deal with those damn ghosts again. I was almost killed by that piano ghost, the headless biker, the mirror ghosts, the tunnel ghost, that damn Mary Mary doll and a lot more"  
After that, we walked in silence until I reached the high school then he vanished as I walked inside to the shoe cabinets. I found the one with my last name on it, then I removed my shoes and grabbed the slippers we used inside the school. I yawned as I walked upstairs to classroom 1-C, but stopped when I saw Momoko, she saw me and waved before running over.  
"Satsuki! I haven't seen you since you were in the fifth grade"  
"Momoko, it's good to see you too"  
After we caught up, she gave me her cell phone number before she went to her class. Just as I was walking into my classroom I heard water erupting from all over, I turned and saw the water shooting out just like when that stupid ghost showed up. I walked over to the window and stared before I covered my mouth.  
"Son of a bitch" I said.  
I pulled out Mom's journal and flipped through the pages until I saw Akagami Aogami again, I re-read the pages about him before I closed the journal and slipped it inside my bag again. I ran to the girl's bathroom and looked around.  
"Hanaku, are you here?" I asked.  
An image of a little girl appeared and pointed at the fifth bathroom stall, I jumped when someone grabbed my shoulder. I looked back at Momoko, who looked grim.  
"It's happening again isn't it?"  
"Yeah, can you help me one last time?"  
Momoko stared at me before she nodded and pulled out a glass bottle, "here"  
I drew a shinto shrine quickly and placed it on the bottle before I filled it with water, I walked over to the fifth stall and held out the bottle. I started chanting the phrase that was written in the journal, watching as Akagami Aogami was sucked into the bottle once more. I walked over to Momoko, holding the bottle.  
"You are a savior"  
"Also, if all the ghosts are awake. You can't do it yourself, so until they're all asleep again. I will help you" She smiled at me.  
"Awesome" I smiled at her.


End file.
